


Hold Me Close

by flyboyeiji



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx is a pining idiot, Holding Hands, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyboyeiji/pseuds/flyboyeiji
Summary: Ash has been devoid of such emotions since so long. He was what they called an “empty shell of a human”. Then Eiji came into his life, making it difficult to process such an intense plethora of emotions. It made Ash feel more human,more alive than ever."Is this okay?" Ash murmured, voice so low that Eiji couldn't hear him if he wasn't almost nuzzling into the aforementioned's cheek.OrIn which Ash is skeptical to initiate a small gesture like holding hands but Eiji is happy to reciprocate.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 15
Kudos: 183





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work here on AO3. I wrote this while procastinating on my maths project haha _whoops!_ This drabble was inspired by this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8rTxZJzj7s) called Mirrors. Do give it a listen!

"Eiji, stay close! We don't want to attract the attention of someone dangerous," Ash whispered lowly into Eiji's ears. The closeness of Ash’s breath to his ear was enough to make a shiver run up Eiji’s spine.

"Sure," Eiji nodded in response, trying to not blush fiercely, dark brown eyes dazed, hungrily drinking in the sight of the tall skyscrapers and the hustle-bustle of the Big Apple against the vast expanse of an azure sky.

Ash wasn't entirely convinced with Eiji's response. He could be impulsive at times, especially when something caught his attention while window-shopping, like one of those lousy souvenirs, which had the print 'I love NYC' plastered across in bright yellow to attract the attention of the tourists visiting, hoping to cash on some profit by selling these miscellaneous items as a “token of memory” to be stored away preciously in the hearts and minds.

Ash wanted to reach out, to intertwine his fingers with Eiji’s and hold his hand firmly. But something stopped him, the seed of doubt growing in his head, entangling its roots and making it stronger by each passing second. It was most probably the vulnerability that this small gesture held. And the fact that it was Eiji’s hand.

But then he also knew that Eiji would never shy away or reject him, in any circumstance, especially at this small physical contact.

Majority of the time, it was Eiji who initiated physical affection. A pat on the shoulder, a comforting hug offered in the middle of the night while Ash cried on Eiji’s shoulder, shaken by his nightmares. Eiji ruffling his hair to wake him up in the morning, their knees bumping into each other as they huddled near the fireplace for some much-needed warmth in the midst of winter. All these gestures made him feel cherished and wanted.

Ash has been devoid of such emotions since so long. He was what they called an “empty shell of a human”. Then Eiji came into his life, making it difficult to process such an intense plethora of emotions. It made Ash feel more human, _more alive than ever._

This thought completely dissolved all his doubts and gave him a tiny bit of courage.

So Ash reached out, movements still hesitant, and slowly intertwined his fingers with Eiji’s, heart thundering beneath the lapels of his jacket, like a bird trying to break free from the confines of its cage.

"Is this okay?" Ash murmured, voice so low that Eiji couldn't hear him if he wasn't almost nuzzling into the aforementioned's cheek.

Ash looked ethereal under the bright sun rays of New York, creating a halo around his golden locks of hair, blushing to the tip of his ears and avoiding Eiji’s gaze, and the latter now could clearly see the true Ash — not the fierce gang leader, but the young 17-years-old boy he was.

"Always, Ash." Eiji answered with a bright smile adorning his face, holding his hand and pressing himself closer to Ash's side. Every inch of skin that met one another spread a comforting, familiar warmth, even though they were separated by layers of fabric of clothing.

Ash gazed at him fondly, feeling overjoyed by Eiji’s answer. He felt like he would combust any second — but if it was Eiji, he didn’t mind a bit of fire.

"Okay, then let's keep moving."

**Author's Note:**

> A kudos or feedback will be greatly appreciated on my writing! I will be posting more BF fanfics soon, stay tuned for that. You can find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphiceiji?s=09)  
> 
> 
> Have a good day and stay safe :)


End file.
